The CPDR Biomarker Reference Laboratory will share unique resources, such as a minority enriched cohort, for verification and validation of panel/s of Early Detection Research Network developed biomarkers that are fitted to improve early detection among African Americans, Hispanics and Asians; continue to develop monoclonal antibodies and clinical grade assays to detect oncogenic rearrangements of ETS family members, and other frequently mutated or overexpressed gene products in prostate cancer (SPOP, CHAD1, AR, etc.); support pre-validation and validation studies of promising EDRN developed biomarkers; support longitudinal testing of validated biomarkers to improve the panel?s specificity in detection of aggressive prostate cancers; and to support centralized pathological examination of specimens for EDRN related pre-validation and validation studies to better determine, which biomarkers could be used to predict significant progression from Gleason score 6 cancers to 7+ cancers.